The Anarchy
by ElphabatheDelirious17
Summary: Dorothy doesn't succeed in killing Elphaba and goes home with the aid of the slippers. The Wizard sails back home in his balloon in fear of Elphaba, and Glinda's left in charge. But what happens when someone is unhappy with the current leader? Bookmusical
1. Dorothy's Failure

**A/N: I just thought of this a bit ago, when I was listening to some Idina Menzel music. It just pleaded to be written down, and Gina vowed to throw the temper tantrum of temper tantrums if I didn't oblige, so I did, because her TTs are annoying and pointless, but they last a while. **

**The verse in the beginning is from _Still I Can't Be Still_ by Idina Menzel.**

**Disclaimer: C'est n'est pas a moi, mes amis.**

_**The insatiable peace**_

_**my quest for true serenity**_

_**no matter how hard the rain, **_

_**the thirst is**_

_**the thirst is neverending**_

_**no matter how many friends**_

_**or angels been sent down **_

_**to take me away**_

_**they can't make it okay.**_

**As the girl asked for forgiveness, **the thing I never got, I furiously lighted my broom and held it over her like a sword, ready to strike. I knew I wouldn't be living for a long time, now that basically everyone in Oz was after me. As I raised the broom more, the lit end caught my skirt and set it on fire. Dorothy, in a presumably pathetic attempt at sucking up to me, or that was what I thought it was, flung the bucket at me with the words,

"I will save you!"

It happened all so fast, I barely had time to register what was going on. First, the water drenched me, putting out the fire blazing on my skirt and hungrily reaching for my legs. I'd assumed I'd be dead by now, what with the water and all, but all I felt was cold, annoyed, angry, and mostly, shocked. Having avoided water instinctively my entire life, I had never known what it felt like, and right now it felt refreshing, like all my worries were being washed away by that cool splash of liquid. However, my at the girl was still there, because while I was being called wicked, she was being taken for a harmless little angel. Didn't they see what she was? Everything that came in her way, my sister, my pets--and if the water had worked, it would have been me, too--perished, or was murdered. _I _haven't killed that many people, though I've tried. It was all to puzzling and angering. With a strangled, guttural yell, I lifted the broom higher, over her whimpering head, ready to kill, to finish her once and for all . . .

And then I stopped. I don't know what made me do it, but I lowered the broom and threw it into the wet bucket, putting out the fire on it. My common sense would tell me, 'What are you doing? She killed your sister! You might as well avenge Nessa's death!', but apparently, my common sense had passed away long ago, and so did my anger. At the girl, at least. Dorothy raised her tear-streaked face up to look at me, and I could tell she was beyond relieved. Slowly, carefully, so I would lose my nerve, I spoke to her.

"You must go. It isn't safe for you here any more than it is for me." I sighed, bringing myself to saying the last part. "I don't care if you give me the shoes or not, they're just shoes. Hit them together or something, perhaps they're still magic, and maybe that'll bring you home."

"Oh, thank you!" Dorothy exclaimed, hugging me. I pushed her away, but she didn't seem to mind. "Aunt Em and Uncle Henry will be so happy! They were probably so worried--"

"Just go!" I said, unwanted tears welling up in my eyes, because the mention of someone's family loving them seems to make my eyes all excited. I loathe my tear ducts. With a last, thankful goodbye, Dorothy ran out of the room and down the stairs. I could hear her stomping all the way down to the bottom floor. I walked down there and watched her kicking and snapping and clicking different parts of her shoes together, and clutching a protesting dog in her arms. The toes, the middle, the bottom, the top, and then, the heels. As soon as both heels came together, she disappeared, but without special effects such as puffs of smoke, which would have been completely unnecessary. I wasn't shocked, because somehow, I had expected the shoes to be more magical than I had assumed. Sighing, I went and unlocked the kitchen, where the Lion and Nanny were trying to bring down the door. The Lion had rushed the door, and just as I opened it, he toppled out, bemused.

"Hey . . .you're the Witch! And why aren't you dead?" He demanded, rubbing his bottom.

"Hello to you, too." I said, not minding him. I turned to Liir and Nanny, who were looking at me like I was a ghost. "The farm girl's not here anymore."

"What did you do to Dorothy?" Liir asked, stepping forward, and showing more bravery than I thought possible for him.

"I just sent her home, you dolt." I snapped back, and whirled around. I stomped towards the room where I had left my broom, and picked it up. It was so very burnt, but not too burnt for me to ride it. I wasn't needed here, and I knew it. Liir would be sulking for ages due to the departure of his _one true love_, and Nanny would be too old to remember where she was in a couple of months, so they wouldn't need me. I had taught Chistery well, so he would take care of them. I trudged back to the kitchen and addressed the duo, who were still standing where I had left them. "As I'm not needed here, in my own home--and obviously not welcome, either--" I said, shooting Liir, who was glaring at me angrily, a look. "I'm leaving. I've had enough of this. Since I'm not dead, which I assume is _quite _the tragedy for you all, I might as well let people know. Perhaps I'll get somewhere."

"Bye then! We don't need you anyway!" Liir exclaimed, and I had to agree. No one needed me anymore. No one except a good friend I had, and who I'd forgiven, despite myself, for her betrayal.

"My thoughts exactly." I declared. I ambled out of the kitchen, and they followed, leaving the Lion there to lick his wounds.

"Bye, Elphie." Nanny said, and I nodded to her. I got on my broom and sailed out of the window, stopping just in front of it. I spoke loudly enough for Nanny and Liir to hear, just them.

"So if you care to find me . . . look to the Emerald City." I said, and Liir waved, a little wave. A reluctant wave. But I didn't care. They didn't need me, and I didn't exactly need them. I had things to do, a person to see. I put on my hood so my green vertigris wouldn't stand out in the night sky.

I was going to see my old friend.

I was going to Glinda.


	2. Glinda

**A/N: Whoopee. Another chapter. The delay was due to me being lazy. Don't hate me, I'm the one providing these stories. I deserve to be lazy. Somewhat.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**As I sailed over **the land, the wind rushing by my ears despite the hood, I couldn't help but noticing the celebrating Ozians scattered in groups throughout the place. I knew what they were celebrating: my so-called death. What an unpleasant shock they would get when they realized I wasn't at all dead. But that had to wait, because there was someone I needed to see.

The residence of Glinda was easy to find, as it had the words 'GLINDA THE GOOD' engraved on the front door. Thankfully, there was no guard, because I wanted to get in there without a struggle, so as not to draw the attention on innocent passers-by who were celebrating my death. Surely, if they saw me, they would alert the palace guards, and I would never get around to seeing Glinda. There was a window on the roof, which I landed on with a barely audible _plonk_. No one noticed me, in the midst of all the celebration. I carefully opened the green glass and jumped in, broom in hand, landing in a heap on the ground. The marble floor didn't help cushion my fall, and since it was hard to land properly while cradling a broom, I probably made myself a few dozen bruises right there. Why couldn't I have just flown in? I got up, wincing slightly, and trudged down the hallway. It was all very green, and it hurt my eyes a bit with its neon, glaring walls, all emerald. If someone had passed through the hall and I had remained perfectly still, they probably wouldn't have noticed me; my vertigris would have blended right in.

I heard the sound of slightly hysterical crying from a nearby room and entered silently, deliberately, so I wouldn't be noticed if it wasn't who I was looking for in there, bawling their eyes out. But it was her, her blonde locks tangled and her tear strained face looking at the vanity mirror on her dresser. I gasped, and she looked up quickly. A large smile spread on her face, and her elegant eyebrows rose.

"Elphie!" She exclaimed, running up to me and hugging me, and I returned the hug. I really had missed her, and if Fiyero had let me tell her, I would have. She must have been extremely depressed, bawling like that. If it was over me, of course. "You're not dead!"

"Well, now, that's pure psittacism. You didn't think about that at all. I could be very much dead right now. This could just be my ghost you're hugging." I said, and Glinda let out a laugh, and gave me another bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Elphie, my Elphie, I am so happy you're alive!"

"Believe me, I'm glad as well." I replied, and managed to squirm out of her hold. I walked over to the bed and sat down. "I see you've been getting along well with the rest of Oz."

"Yes! Of course!" Glinda said, plastering a smile on her rosy face. She was so beautiful, even when she was depressed. I was about to congratulate her, plastering a smile as fake as hers on my face, but she broke down and hugged me. Again. When she let go and I could breathe, she sadly, desperately said, "Oh, Elphie, you've got to help me. The Wizard won't listen to me when I told him to leave Oz, because he thinks you're dead and he's not scared of me like he was of you." At this my eyes widened considerably. I must have looked like an owl. A green owl.

"He was scared of me? Well, he certainly didn't show it. But that's probably why he sent Dorothy to kill me, and he didn't come himself." I said, and Glinda nodded vigorously to show it was the truth.

"That's exactly why! Please, Elphie, please help me. He's making everything so hard." She said, and started crying. I was taken aback, of course. I always feel awkward when someone starts bawling right in front of me. Stiffly, I hugged her and patted her back a bit.

"What's he doing now?" I asked, annoyed. I'd always hated the Wizard, since our first meeting. And to think, before that, I'd always wanted to team up with him and be worshipped like he was--no, is. But now, everyone, except for Glinda 'the Good' of all people, loathes me like I used to loathe Glinda. Who would've thought? The Wicked Witch of the West and Glinda the Good--friends? That's something no one could guess, I assume, which is why it's so ingenious. They would probably burn her at the stake if they found out how we were such good friends.

"I'm a puppet, a little puppet that he can manipulate into doing his bidding, or else he'd kill me, or just have the people in Southstairs do that, because he's too afraid that he'll have a bad reputation if he murdered 'Glinda the Good'."

"I wouldn't put it past him. But how are you sure that he would kill Glinda the Good, the ultimate icon?" I inquired, and at this she sniffed, loudly and sadly. I almost felt like crying myself, but that would be stupid. Crying solves nothing, anyway. She pulled back a part of her long-sleeved dress and I gasped. On her arm there was a huge gash that trailed from her shoulder to her elbow, and there were large bruises in random spots on her arms and back. The sight made my choler rise.

"He did this?" I asked, before I could bite it back. Of _course _he did! Why would she mention him otherwise? He was such a despot, not the saint the Ozians believe him to be. She nodded, and adjusted the dress so it hid the wounds, wincing mightily.

"You have to help me, Elphie. I'm not as powerful as you think I am, even though I have the vote of the people." She said, looking at me hopefully. I knew instantly that I had to help her. I had planned on paying the Wizard a visit, anyway.

"Of course I will. It's time I pay the Wizard a lovely little visit." I cackled, despite myself, and snapped a hand over my mouth. Where had that come from? "What comes around goes around, you know." Glinda smiled and took my hand.

"Thank you, Elphie. I knew I could count on you." She said, and hugged me again. I assume she was feeling a bit too hug-happy today. When we finally broke apart, I stood up and took my broom from the floor.

"If you need my help, I'll be prowling around Emerald City. Don't come up to me in public though, or it'll ruin you completely. I'll try to visit you now and then, to make sure you don't get in any more trouble." I said, getting on it and rising in the air. "Keep a low profile, and make sure the people you know think I was never here, or else they'll turn against you. 'Bye, Glinda." Glinda nodded to show she understood.

Now I had another person to visit. How lovely. If I went on like this, I would never get around to terrifying the daylights out of the ecstatic Ozians.


	3. Good Riddance

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. This came into my head a long time ago, but I didn't have time to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

I decided to fly to the Palace as well, because storming through the streets while the giddy folk are celebrating my death is not a good idea, especially in broad daylight. It was appalling how many people had stopped working just to join the festivities, especially when there was so much to do. But they were carelessly frolicking about, discordantly chanting, "SHE'S DEAD!" and not knowing when to stop, even though it was getting extremely annoying.

The sickening green building, looming over all the others, came into view. I remembered all those times I had been there. The first time, I had been childishly hopeful; and gullible, too. Remembering that event brought any meal that I had eaten recently up from my stomach, so I was quite glad I hadn't eaten anything. Somehow, I didn't think the excuse: "It's raining vomit!" would fool the people completely.

The second time I had visited that place of lies was just as memorable, but not in a send-a-cheery-postcard way. I'll never forget it. How horrible I had felt. What sickens me the most was that I was almost ready to give up and join the Wizard. I have to admit, I was sick and tired of putting up the best fight I could manage, and how I wished I could give it all up and give in and jump on the Wizard-worshipping bandwagon. But the sight of Dr. Dillamond without a voice had infuriated me greatly, and I couldn't keep it to myself. Every now and then I think, _"Why couldn't I keep it to myself?"_, but I know it was all for the best.

After crash-landing on the emerald roof, I paced around, stomping on the ceiling tiles. One of them sounded differently, but I wasn't sure which. It was the trapdoor I went through to get to the Wizard that second time. I stomped and stomped, and stopped to listen. I had found the different one, and I kept stomping on it to make sure. Unfortunately, it wasn't particularly stable, so with a shatter of glass, I fell down on the emerald floor. Why couldn't they have pillows instead of hard floor tiles? That would be original, and mighty helpful.

I got up and looked around. Small little doors, big double doors, trapdoors, a service desk. Which one should I take? There was no one at the service desk, but even otherwise, I couldn't have marched up there and asked to see the Wizard. I wasn't supposed to be alive in the first place. The double doors reminded me of those I had entered when I first came to see the Wizard, so I headed for those. And thankfully, I was correct. I couldn't be bursting in on the wrong person. He was there, big head and all.

"I am the Great and Terrible Oz! Who are you and what have you come here for?" He questioned with that fake superior voice of his. And instantaneously, my fury escalated to the maximum. I remembered all that he had done, and what he had done to Glinda, who hadn't done anything whatsoever! She hadn't even been involved! And then, I exploded.

"You're still at it, aren't you! Still parading around with that inflated head of yours, and manipulating people so they believe your every word! Well, I know better now! Much better! You can't fool me anymore!" I yelled, forgetting myself. The Wizard's voice changed and he stepped out from behind the head, his eyes wide with disbelief and--hopefully--fear. I was glad that I had frightened him, and I opened my mouth to yell some more when he spoke.

"E-Elphaba? B-But you're supposed to be dead! The girl came back with your shoes, and--how--"

"Fooled you again, didn't I?"

"W-Well, I--"

"Now, about Glinda." I interrupted, hurrying towards him, broom in hand in case he called a few guards in. The Wizard looked interested, though still shaken because of my sudden appearance.

"What about her?"

"I've heard that you've been manipulating her like everyone else, and I won't let you do that!" I threatened, but the Wizard just laughed.

"You're going to try to stop me? The Great and Terrible--"

"You're not 'Great' or 'Terrible'! The people just think you are, and that's what gives you power. Well, what if you were to suddenly leave? Then they would have no one to worship, no 'Great and Terrible' ass to kiss!"

"And why would I choose to leave? I'm perfectly happy here."

"I didn't say you would _choose_ to leave." I retorted, pulling out a page I had ripped out from the Grimmerie. It was a spell for making people do what you wanted to do, even if it was against their will. Looking down at it, I began to chant. "Fan quod ego fero tu, fan quod ego fero tu, fan quod ego fero tu--licen haec ponu--fan quod ego fero tu, fan quod ego fero tu, fan quod ego fero tu--licen haec ponu--fan quod ego fero tu, fan quod ego fero tu, fan quod ego fero tu--licen haec ponu--fan quod ego fero tu--licen haec ponu--fan quod ego fero tu, aqeu fie tu fan--" And just when I was about finished, he interrupted. I huffed.

"Wait! Elpha-"

"You know, if I have to say it again, it will make it stronger. Do you want that? I could make you do something else."

"You don't have to. I'll leave, just don't put any weird spells on me."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I'm leaving now. J-j-just don't spell me, don't." He said hurriedly, fear in his voice. I was satisfied. Finally, something had went properly for me. I watched as he walked out onto his balcony and looked down at the crowd. He spoke, his voice ringing clearly through the air. "Citizens of Oz! Now that the despotic Wicked Witch is dead, the land of Oz will be finally peaceful!" I snorted. Dead, my ass. "I leave Glinda the Good Witch to rule over you, and I must take my leave. I have done here what I had to do, and now I will be leaving you." A groan from the crowd, some people cheering. The Wizard walked off the balcony and across the large, emerald room. I followed. I had to witness his departure, or else I couldn't trust him. I had grown so paranoid. But of course, that is what happens when you've been lied to and deceived all your life.

Down the steps, through the hall. And surprisingly, no one saw us. No one was there to see. I guess they were all busy celebrating. What surprised me the most was, when we carefully went outside, he actually got into his balloon. He didn't even try to make a run for it. He climbed in, cut the ropes, and rose up into the air, floating above the clouds.

Well, good riddance, I say. Good riddance.


End file.
